1. Field
The present invention relates to a head mount display. The present invention more particularly relates to a see-through type head mount display provided with a display unit which allows transmission of an ambient light therethrough and projects an image light corresponding to image data to an eye of a user thus allowing the user to observe an image corresponding to the image light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an information processing device which includes a memory unit for storing various content data such as moving image files, still image files and document files, and a reproducing unit which reproduces the content data stored in the memory unit.
A typical example of such an information processing device is a personal computer. In general, the personal computer is constituted of a computer body provided with a memory unit, a reproducing unit and the like, a mechanical operating unit such as a keyboard or a mouse which a user operates to allow the computer body to perform predetermined operations, a display which displays the content data reproduced by the reproducing unit as an image and the like.
As the display which displays the image data, a display device which is used in a state where the display device is placed on a table such as a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) display or a liquid crystal display has been known in general. However, there has been also developed a head mount display (referred to as “HMD” hereinafter) which allows a user to observe an image in a state where the user mounts the HMD on his/her head using a liquid crystal display element as an image display device.
With respect to such an HMD, there has been known a see-through type HMD which also allows the transmission of an ambient light. This HMD is configured to allow a user to observe an external field while observing the content data even in the midst of display of the content data as an image.
With respect to a conventional display, there has been known a display in which a virtual operation panel is displayed in a fixed manner. For example, and an inputting operation corresponding to an operation position on the virtual operation panel is performed by detecting a position or an operation conducted by a finger of a user on the displayed virtual operation panel.